


From Here To There

by WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken



Series: We either make it, or break it. [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Is this considered crack?, Jealous Bang Chan, M/M, Minho is clingy, Minho teaching Jisung how to waltz is my new favourite thing, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Possessive Behavior, and tired of Minchan, but can be interpreted however you want, jisung is babie, my tags have never been this much of a mess before, this fic is nothing too serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken/pseuds/WhyAreAllUsernamesTaken
Summary: Chan just wants to have Jisung foronegod damn afternoon so they can finally finish that song.Minho doesn't really feel like giving Jisung to Chan because he has claimed the boy ishis baby.And Jisung just wants the two oldest to stop fucking arguing over who has the rights to him like he's some sort of doll stuck between two toddlers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: We either make it, or break it. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	From Here To There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoruMarufuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoruMarufuji/gifts).



> Because you gave me the idea, I can not _not_ gift it to you Lina.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> Don't know what this is but I had fun writing :]

The beat, the lyrics, the melody, the mixing, the tweaking, the re-recording, Changbin’s parts, his own parts, special guest Felix’s parts…

Chan was done with them all, had been for a long time, and all that he needed to call the song complete was for Jisung to record the remaining adlibs and his second verse rap.

Not a difficult feat; He just needed the younger to get into the recording studio after schedules and then he could wrap up.

Easier said than done because they had been busy and when they finally had some time, a certain someone would keep Jisung hostage and refuse to let him go. And as endearing as that was, there was work that needed to be done.

Things would solve themselves pretty easily if Jisung just said no and at least _tried_ to get his shit done, but the boy was living his best life and blaming his personal hostage-taker for it because he easily could. The others were definitely fooled, but Chan wasn’t. He knew the boy all too well and his skill of getting away with basically everything as long as he turned up his acting-skills.

Chan wasn’t particularly mad about it – the song wasn’t going to get released anytime soon anyways so there was no deadline – but this was getting ridiculous. He couldn’t really remember the last time he had seen Jisung around in their spare time and when he did, a particularly clingy leech refused to even take two steps away from him or let anyone get close.

The oldest knew he was affectionate but even he himself would have gone mad by now if he were in Jisung’s position. However, the younger wasn’t giving off any signs of slowly getting annoyed.

He heaved himself off the chair – not without making sure everything was saved – before stepping out of the little studio. The hallway leading up to their usual practise room was completely empty but that wasn’t strange. It was already close to midnight anyways and he knew that most artist in the company had just finished promotions so there was no need to be here at this time.

It made his trip quicker because there were no people he had to say hi too or friends to catch up with and before he knew it he could hear faint music, the beat in counts of three and throwing him off. He wondered if his hours of non-stop working on music had made him lose the ability to count measures because why the fuck did it sound like waltz music? Moreover, he though he recognized it from somewhere, a distant memory of an animated childhood movie he had probably seen too many times.

He hesitantly opened the door in case someone else was in there but he let out a little sigh when he saw two figures glued together and face-to-face as they twirled around the room. Not what he had expected because if he remembered correctly, the two were originally going to run through the choreo for some of their B-sides for the upcoming concert. 

They were definitely not going over the choreo because Chan couldn’t recall composing any classical music, nor learning how to do whatever they were doing.

It seemed like they didn’t notice him standing in the doorway but he wasn’t eager to let himself known when he saw Jisung oddly focussed on his feet as he held onto the raven-haired male, the latter’s eyes crinkled up in amusement and the corners of his lips tugged up as he looked at Jisung.

They seemed to be doing pretty well, waltzing that was and that was probably not because of Jisung because the boy would almost trip every time they did another slow turn.

They were idiots.

All of them. Not just these two.

But they were Chan’s idiots so he couldn’t help but smile even though it gnawed at his insides finding the two together _again_ , getting a bit lost in the sound of the rising violins and the soothing low tone of the cellos as he watched the two.

Then he made eye-contact with Minho and he expected that to be the end of the two’s little adventure, but the cat-lover had the audacity to give him one of those annoying winks before looking back at Jisung, suddenly grabbing the boy by his waist and lifting him up while doing another spin.

Chan could hear a squeal over the music and he almost laughed as Jisung clumsily repositioned himself before they continued.

Just when he was about to interrupt he heard the music quieting down and the two came to stop. Chan took that as his cue to step in and close the door behind him.

The youngest of them turned around at the sound, smiling like a little kid.

‘’Hyung!,’’ Jisung yelled as the music faded out completely, one hand still laying on Minho’s shoulder and his other hand in the older’s, ‘’I can do the Waltz! Did you see?,’’

Minho chuckled and shook his head, ‘’Don’t get so excited. Those were just the basics Sungie,’’

Jisung turned back to look at him and puffed out his cheeks, seemingly upset and muttering something about how the older could have just complimented him.

The two got lost in another conversation and Chan had to snip his fingers to get their attention again.

‘’Why are you here by the way?,’’ Minho asked with a slight sneer, something Chan had grown used to whenever he needed Jisung for something and found the boy with Minho, ‘’Is it important?,’’

‘’Well, I actually wanted to kindly request Jisung get his ass to the studio so we can finally finish up the song,’’ Chan started before he noticed Jisung blinking sleepily and he let out a sigh, ‘’But we can do that tomorrow or something,’’

Before he could even try to discuss things with the young rapper, Minho had already taken the boy’s hand and collected their stuff, briskly passing by Chan with the announcement that they were going back to the dorms.

He let out a sigh as he saw the two disappearing around the corner and ran his hand over his face.

So much for that attempt.

‘’Nooooooooooo! He did not just get fired!,’’ Hyunjin screeched, his knuckles growing white as he gripped the pillow in his arms tighter to his chest, ‘’It wasn’t even his fault!,’’

Changbin seemed as equally upset, letting out a low grumble of frustration as he slumped back into the couch.

‘’Shut up,’’ Seungmin muttered with his eyes glued to the tv, ‘’That one guy knows it wasn’t him so I’m sure he’s gonna say something about it to their boss,’’

Chan had no idea what was going on or why Hyunjin and Changbin were so upset, but he refrained from asking because they wouldn’t explain anyways and just accuse him of not being up-to-date with the latest k-dramas.

So he watched with mild interest, occasionally glancing around the living room to watch the member’s disgruntled expressions.

Hyunjin, Changbin and Seungmin were the most invested it seemed, muscles tense and leaning forward to the tv more as if that was magically going to solve whatever problem had unfolded.

Felix had given up somewhere between the ninth and tenth episode because he had seen the whole drama already and had melted into Chan’s side, tapping the screen of his phone frantically. Chan was tempted to whip out his own phone and team up with the younger Australian, but he hadn’t spend a lot of time with the others lately and didn’t want to come across as uninterested so no phone it was.

And the drama going on at his left was more amusing anyways. Well, amusing was not the right word with how it was getting on his nerves. _Distracting_ was more like it.

Jisung and Minho were stuck together as always, leaning against the couch as they were sitting on the floor. Somehow the younger had ended up caged between Minho’s legs and was leaning back against his chest, playing with Minho’s fingers.

Now, Jeongin had been trying to carefully insert himself into the situation by slipping off the couch and next to the pair, carefully reaching out and taking hold of Jisung’s hand with weary eyes settled on Minho.

The oldest of the three was attentively watching but whenever Jeongin had almost succeeded in getting at least _one_ of Jisung’s arms, Minho would intercept and take a hold of said arm and trap it with his own.

And Jisung was just a giggly mess throughout it all, clearly amused by Minho’s possessive streak. 

Chan wasn’t one to encourage Minho’s behaviour but it seemed innocent enough so he watched on as Jeongin made another attempt, earning him a glare from Minho. Nothing the guy really meant and they all knew that but it made Chan a bit uncomfortable nonetheless because it prevented anyone from getting close to Jisung.

It reminded him that he still had to catch Jisung alone and record his part because no matter how much he had tried this week, they had been busier than expected and when they came back to the dorms they would fall asleep almost immediately. The rare occasion they had the rest of the evening, Jisung would disappear as soon as the manager had dropped them off, only to be seen sneaking back into the dorm with Minho just before midnight. 

_Tomorrow_ , Chan told himself. Tomorrow he was going to make sure to get Jisung, no matter what or _who_.

But the next day came rolling around and it was just a rinse and repeat from the rest of the week, Jisung and Minho disappearing as soon as they stepped into the dorms.

Chan decided to give them just a little bit of time because he had noticed how Jisung had been a little bit down all day and even though he hated to admit it, there was no one quite like Minho when it came to cheering the boy up.

But half an hour turned into one, then two hours and Chan figured he’d have to break up the two now if he wanted to be done with recording before their usual late night snack.

Maybe… just _maybe_ he’d be able to pry Jisung away from Minho if he promised the dancer that he could pick whatever he wanted.

He ignored this voice in his head laughing at him for even thinking that he was going to be able to convinced Minho and pushed the door open, hearing soft humming coming from behind the curtain surrounding Minho’s bed.

Of course he found Jisung wrapped up in too many blankets when he pushed the makeshift curtain aside and Minho protectively holding onto him. 

‘’Sorry to interrupt but I need Jisung,’’

Chan gave himself a shoulder pat, proud of himself for not beating around the bush for once. But that soon disappeared when he reached out to pull the blankets down to get to Jisung and Minho swatted his hand away with an angry hiss, sounding very much like a really angry cat.

‘’Did you just hiss at me?,’ Chan said, startled at Minho’s behaviour.

Minho narrowed his eyes and tightened his arms around Jisung, pulling the boy closer and planting his chin on top of the boy’s head.

‘’So what? It’s your fault for trying to steal my baby,’’

‘’Come one Minho,’ Chan groaned, ‘’You have been hogging him for weeks! Do I need to remind you that we are basically missing one producer whenever you take Sung hostage?,’’

Chan felt his non-existent temper flare up but managed to keep his cool, not wanting to blow things out of proportion. 

‘’Shush! The squirrel is sleeping,’’ Minho hissed again, eyes going from glaring to incredibly soft as he looked at Jisung and ran his hand through the boy’s hair.

‘’I’m not sleeping,’’ Chan heard Jisung mumble, the boy letting out a muted groan as he tried to wiggle free from Minho, ‘’How do you expect me to sleep at eight o’clock?,’’

‘’Because you didn’t sleep well this week and I decided that it’s your new bedtime,’’ Minho offhandedly replied, daring to let one hand slip away from Jisung to wave dismissively, ‘So can you leave Chan? You can have him tomorrow. Thanks,’’

‘’You can say that but tomorrow you won’t let him go either,’’ Chan retorted, getting lost in the stupid argument, ‘’So no, I’m not leaving without Jisung,’’

Minho blatantly ignored him and continued humming.

‘’Listen, you can have him on the weekend, okay? And I’ll have him the rest of the week,’’ Chan tried to bargain, mentally wincing when he realised how pathetic him doing so was. 

Jisung wiggled some more, ‘’Eehm, do I get a say in this?,’’

‘’That’s unfair. We at least need to divide evenly,’’ Minho replied, his grip slacking enough for Jisung to finally turn around in the guy’s hold and look at Chan.

‘’We can’t divide evenly because there are seven days in a week Minho,’’ Chan pointed out.

Minho rolled his eyes, ‘’Which means I get him five days and you two, duh,’’

‘’Hello?,’’ Chan vaguely heard Jisung groan, ‘’Am I invisible?,’’

Chan crossed his arms and tried to keep the annoyance down. It wasn’t supposed to be this difficult to get Jisung to himself for maybe an hour or two.

‘’Now you are pushing it. I need him at least for four days,’’

Minho seemed to think really hard, subconsciously poking Jisung’s cheek, ‘’I won’t go higher than three. Take it or leave it,’’

Just then the door opened again and the two oldest snapped their head around, coming face to face with a wide-eyed Felix awkwardly holding onto the door handle.

‘’Ehhh, is Jisung available?,’’ he asked, eyes darting around the room and settling on the bundle, ‘’Hey Sung, wanna hang out? We can go to that manhwa café and catch up on-,’’

Chan found himself hissing along with Minho, starling himself just as much as the younger Aussie.

‘’Or am I… interrupting something…?,’’

‘’Shoo!,’’ Minho retorted, ‘’You aren’t getting him either,’’

Felix seemed properly confused, raising a brow before slowly nodding and disappearing out of the room again like he had never even been there.

Chan turned back to Minho and he knew he had already pushed the boundaries as far as they would go so he nodded, ‘’Deal. Starting from tomorrow I have him for three days,’’

‘’Oh my god!,’’ Jisung suddenly screamed, trashing wildly and managing to free himself from Minho’s arms and the blankets in one fell swoop before sitting up.

Chan could see the surprise on Minho’s face and frankly, Chan was surprised too. As far as he could remember, this was the first time Jisung had voluntarily left Minho’s hold.

‘’You guys are like two toddlers!,’’ the boy grumbled as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet, ‘’I know you guys love me but can you please stop fighting over me like I’m the newest toy car in the kindergarten?!,’’

With that, Jisung let out a huff and stomped out of the room, leaving a baffled Chan and Minho blinking sheepishly at each other.

‘’Look what you did,’’ Minho accused, pointing a finger right at Chan as he sat up, ‘’Now you made Sungie upset!,’’

‘’Excuse you? Who was the one hoarding Jisung? If you weren’t so obsessed this would have never happened,’’ Chan retorted, baffled by getting the blame pushed onto him by Minho.

The younger groaned and got up, ignoring Chan as he rushed out of the room to find Jisung no doubt.

However, the boy returned just a little short of a minute later with slumped shoulders, dejectedly shuffling passed Chan and flopping back down on his bed ungracefully.

‘’He went out with Felix,’’

Maybe Chan laughed a bit too hard at that and got hissed at again before getting kicked out of the room by Minho.

Whatever.

Minho needed to learn that Jisung wasn’t exclusively _his_ anyways.

Hopefully he had finally learned his lesson.

He hadn’t.

The following days he continued to follow Jisung around everywhere he went even though the latter had been ignoring him.

It would have been funny if Chan hadn’t been in the same position, Jisung not even acknowledging his presence whenever they were in the same room.

‘’Sungie, look at this,’’ Chan heard Minho try on the other side of the waiting room, pushing his phone into Jisung’s face.

The latter moved to the left, eyes still focussed on the screen of his own phone.

Minho pouted and sunk into the couch, head hung down as he twirled his phone in his hand. Chan wanted to say that he had deserved it but Minho looked so sad that he couldn’t bring himself to hold on to the mindset that this was completely his own doing.

‘’Jisung finally snapped, didn’t he?,’’ Changbin asked as he sat down on the chair next to Chan, eyes still settled on the two on the couch.

Chan nodded absentmindedly.

Changbin scoffed and looked at him, ‘’Was about time,’’

They fell into a silence as they watched Minho attempt to get Jisung’s attention again, resulting in Jisung getting up and moving over to Felix on the other side of the couch.

‘’Hyung, be honest with me,’’ Changbin suddenly spoke up, ‘’You’re jealous, aren’t you?,’’

Chan frowned, ‘’What are you implying?,’’

Changbin shrugged and swung one of his legs over the armrest, ‘’I’m not implying anything. I’m just asking,’’

Chan wasn’t jealous. He just needed Jisung so he could finish the song.

‘’Why would I be?,’’

The younger laughed softly before looking at him like he had just asked the dumbest question ever. 

‘’Because it’s Jisung, the guy you have spent more time with than any of us,’’ Changbin replied, ‘’Because Jisung was the reason you still stayed while everyone around you debuted,’’

Okay, so maybe he was a bit jealous, so what? Was it bad to miss spending time with your oldest friend? 

‘’He’ll come around, same goes for Minho. And when that happens, I think the three of you need to talk,’’

And with that, Changbin gave him a heavy pat on his shoulder before pulling out his phone.

Changbin was right.

They needed to talk.

Changbin was also right about the other two coming around.

It had been just two days more of Minho trying and Jisung ignoring but then Chan found the two trying to bake a cheesecake at two in the morning after coming back from the company, Jisung giggling as he whiped some whipped-cream off of Minho’s cheeks and forehead.

Minho seemed to be just as giggly and poked at Jisung’s side every now and then, earning him a high-pitched squeal and a whine.

Chan was relieved to see that things had gone back to normal but he couldn’t bring himself to be too happy about it.

He had spend the whole evening and the beginning of the night mauling over Changbin’s words and he had come to the conclusion that he had used the song as an excuse, telling himself that he needed Jisung purely for that.

Bullshit.

Utter bullshit.

The song was more of a personal project and would probably never get released anyways.

‘’You guys _are_ going to clear that before going to bed,’’ Chan snorted as he stepped into the kitchen, eyes wandering over the mess on the counter.

Jisung spun around so fast that Chan was afraid the boy was going to give himself a whiplash, but the shy smile told him he was fine.

‘’You finally got back?,’’ the boy asked, coming out more like a statement.

Chan nodded – surprised that Jisung was actually talking to him after a week of silence - and looked at Minho, seeing the guy’s previous smile falter.

Right.

Jisung shifted on his feet awkwardly and threw a glance at Minho before looking back at Chan, biting his lip.

‘’Hyung, you should really come back home earlier. You always stay there so late,’’ Jisung mumbled.

Chan found himself smiling and took a couple of steps closer before ruffling the boy’s hair.

‘’Aaaw, were you worried?,’’ Chan cooed, chuckling when Jisung pouted and shook his head.

‘’He totally was,’’ Minho suddenly added, startling Chan by smiling at him, ‘’I found him sitting on the floor next to the front-door as I was going to get some water,’’

A slap to the arm followed but Minho chuckled, pointing out the boy’s flustered state. The two settled down quickly and Jisung gently elbowed Minho in the ribs before jerking his head towards Chan.

He thought he heard Minho mumble something along the lines of _’’Do I have to?’’_ to which Jisung nodded.

Minho let out a groan and shuffled closer, clasping his hands in front of him and Chan didn’t think he had seen the guy look so vulnerable before.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ the guy muttered before turning his head to Jisung, the boy making a motion for him to continue and Minho looked back to Chan, ‘’For being mean and… stuff,’’

‘’I’m sorry too hyung,’’ Jisung added shyly, ‘’I should’ve helped you finish the song instead of just hanging out with Minho,’’

And here he was, looking at two boys nervously waiting for him to say something.

‘’It’s okay,’’ Chan smiled before turning to Minho, ‘’But you, you need to work on that possessiveness of yours. You can’t just claim Jisung for yourself even though he doesn’t seem to mind. You don’t see me doing that now do you?,’’

Minho gave a reluctant nod but still sneaked his arm around the younger’s waist as if he was trying to tell Chan that Jisung was _his_ anyways without saying it with words.

But Chan let it slide for now.

‘’Come on you big babies,’’ Jisung suddenly whispered as he took a hold of Minho’s hand, taking Chan’s in the other, ‘’Off to bed we go,’’

They ended up tangled together in Jisung’s bed, uncomfortably squeezed together and a mess of limbs. Neither Minho nor Jisung seemed to mind so Chan decided not to bitch about how Jisung’s knee was digging into his thigh or how dangerously close he was from falling off the bed and needing to latch onto the boy to prevent that from happening.

‘’Jisung is still _my_ baby though,’’ Minho suddenly mumbled, throwing his leg over the boy’s waist and thereby almost kicking Chan in the stomach.

‘’No he’s not. He was _my_ baby way before you showed up,’’ Chan grumbled back.

There was a smack on his leg and he heard Minho yelp at the same time, Jisung turning on his back and opening one eye.

‘’Shut up, both of you. If you guys are going to fight you can say bye-bye to this squirrel. I know Felix would welcome me with open arms,’’

Minho frowned and looked at Chan and for a second the oldest thought he was going to say more but then he let out a huff and let his head fall back on the pillow, shutting his eyes and snuggling into Jisung’s back

Chan followed suit, deciding it wasn’t worth it to try to win an argument against Minho if that would result in Jisung upping and leaving.

‘’Thought so,’’ he heard Jisung chuckle before the boy shuffled around a bit, ending up with his head buried against Chan’s chest and a hand holding onto the fabric of his shirt.

And when he woke up the next morning - Jisung somehow half-draped over him while holding Minho’s hand – he realised that they all were a bunch of children, fighting over stupid things that weren’t exactly worth fighting over.

As long as they were happy, he was happy.

And Jisung seemed to be god damn happy when he woke up to Chan playing with his hair and Minho leaving butterfly-like-kisses on his neck.

You know,

Maybe fighting had been worth it.

But never in a hundred years did he want to repeat it.

\-----------------------------

‘’Lee Minho! We had a deal!,’’ Chan bellowed through the dorm, his footsteps heavy before they heard a door somewhere open and some muffled yelling.

‘’Told you so,’’ Felix snickered as he held out his hand towards Changbin, ‘’Pay up loser,’’

The latter grumbled but fished out a banknote and dumped it into the younger’s hand.

‘’Couldn’t we have at least _one month_ of peace and quiet…,’’ Changbin muttered under his breath.

Then Jisung suddenly appeared in the living room, cheeks puffed out in annoyance and making his way to the door, slipping into his shoes and stalking out.

And so it began all over again.


End file.
